Sandslash
/ |dexunova= |dexmokalos=098 |dexalola= / |dexevolution=029 |ndexprev=Sandshrew |ndexnext=Nidoran♀ |evofrom=Sandshrew |gen=Generation I |species=Mouse Pokémon |egg1=Field |body=06 |type=Ground |metheight=1.0 m |imheight=3'03" |metweight=29.5 kg |imweight=65.0 lbs. |ability=Sand Veil |dw=Sand Rush |color=Yellow |male=50 |evo= |2-name = Sandslash |2-jname = サンドパン Sandopan |2-gen = Generation VII |2-dexalola= / |2-species = Mouse Pokémon |2-ndex=028A |2-ndexprev=Sandshrew |2-ndexnext=Nidoran♀ |2-evofrom=Sandshrew |2-type = Ice |2-type2 = Steel |2-metheight = 1.2 m |2-imheight = 3'11" |2-metweight = 55.0 kg |2-imweight = 121.3 lbs. |2-evofrom=Sandshrew |2-ability = Snow Cloak |2-dw=Slush Rush |2-color=Blue |2-body=06 |2-egg1=Field |2-evo= |2-male=50 }}Category:Pokémon with Alola formes Sandslash (Japanese: サンドパン Sandopan) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I, and an / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation VII which is exclusive to Pokémon Moon. Biology Physiology Sandslash is a tall, yellow, mammalian creature with brown spikes/quills on its back. It has two very long claws on each "hand" used for digging and battling. Sandslash can curl up to a small size just like its pre-evolved form Sandshrew, but it is of a much larger stature, which enhances its defense. Alolan Sandslash keeps the traits of its Alolan pre-evolution. It is a tall, ice blue mammalian creature with steel-hard, ice blue crystals on its back. It has two very long claws on each "hand" used for digging paths in the snow. The weight of the ice makes it slower than regular Sandslash. Evolution Sandslash evolves from Sandshrew at level 22, and Alolan Sandslash evolves from Alolan Sandshrew when an Ice Stone is used on it. Game info Game locations Side game locations Pokédex entries Stats Standard form Alolan form Learnset Leveling Standard form Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= • 14 |Fury Cutter|40|95|20|Bug|Physical|Cool|3|0}} • 17 |'Magnitude'|—|100|30|Ground|Physical|Tough|1|0}} • 11 |[[Swift]]|60|—|20|Normal|Special|Cool|2|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= Alolan form TM/HM Standard form Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |Rock Smash|40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |Secret Power|70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |Rock Smash|40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= Alolan form Egg Moves Tutoring Standard form Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= Alolan form Sprites |rbspr = RB 028 front.png |yspr = Y 028 front.png |grnspr = GR 028 front.png |Iback =SandslashGenI_Back.png |gldspr = G 028 front.png |gldsprs =SandslashShiny_Gold.png |slvspr = S 028 front.png |slvsprs =SandslashShiny_Silver.png |cryspr = C 028 front.gif |crysprs = |IIback =SandslashGenII_Back.png |IIbacks =ShinySandslashGenII_Back.png |rbysapspr = RS 028 front.png |rbysapsprs =ShinySandslash_RS.png |emeraldspr = E 028 front.gif |emeraldsprs = E 028 front S.gif |frlgspr = FRLG 028 front.png |frlgsprs =ShinySandslash_FRLG.png |IIIback = III 028 back.png |IIIbacks = III 028 back S.png |dpspr = DP 028 front.png |dpsprs = DP 028 front S.png |ptspr = DP 028 front.png |ptsprs = DP 028 front S.png |hgssspr = HGSS 028 front.png |hgsssprs = HGSS 028 front S.png |IVback = IV 028 back.png |IVbacks = IV 028 back S.png |bwspr = Sandslash BW.gif |bwsprs = |b2w2spr = Sandslash BW.gif |b2w2sprs = |Vback = |Vbacks = |xyspr = Sandslash XY.gif |xysprs = Shiny Sandlash XY.gif |orasspr = Sandslash XY.gif |orassprs = Shiny Sandlash XY.gif |VIback = |VIbacks = |smspr = 028 Sprite Alolan.gif |smsprs = 028 Sprite Alolan Shiny.gif |VIIback = |VIIbacks =}} Appearances Anime In the episode ''Good 'Quil Hunting, a Trainer called Koji told Ash about a place that was good for catching some Cyndaquil. After Ash captured a Cyndaquil, the trainer challenged Ash to a 1-on-1 battle to see who would have the Cyndaquil. Koji used a Sandslash against Cyndaquil and he lost. * Koji's Sandslash * Jenaro's Sandslash Trivia * Rattata, Raticate, Pikachu, Raichu, Sandshrew and Sandslash are all known as the Mouse Pokémon. * Even though it's said that Sandslash is a mouse Pokémon, it looks more like a Pangolin. * Alolan Sandslash, along with Alolan Sandshrew are the only Ice/steel type Pokémon. * Sandshrew's original beta name was Sandstorm. Origin * Sandslash resembles pangolins with porcupine and shrew traits. Etymology * 'English: '''Sandslash's name comes from "''sand" and "slash". * 'Japanese: '"Sandpan" comes from "sand" and "pangolin". * 'Spanish: '''Same as English name. * '''German: '"Sandamer" roughly translates into "sand". Gallery Normal Form 028Sandslash_OS_anime.png 028Sandslash_OS_anime_2.png 028Sandslash AG anime.png 028Sandslash Dream.png 028Sandslash Pokemon Stadium.png 028Sandslash Pokemon Colosseum.png 028Sandslash Pokémon HOME.png Sandslash-GO.png Sandslash GO Shiny.png SandslashSprite.png ShinySandlashSprite.png Alolan Form 028Sandslash-Alola SM anime.png 028Sandslash Alola Dream.png 028Sandslash Alola Pokémon HOME.png SandslashAlolanSprite.png ShinySandslashAlolanSprite.png Alolan Sandslash-GO.png Alolan Sandslash GO Shiny.png Alolan Sandslash concept art.png uk:Сендслеш Category:Stage 1 Pokémon Category:Mammal Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon Category:Pokémon with Alola formes